


March 8th

by lila (lilahawk)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahawk/pseuds/lila
Summary: She was the most perfect woman he has ever seen in his entire life.And it’s when it hits him.He just needs to marry her, as soon as possible.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 24





	March 8th

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Happy International Women's Day.
> 
> This is gift for all my girls on the winonajas and Winonation group chat.  
> Y'all some of the most most baddest, strong and inspiring young woman I have ever met and thank you for everything I love y'all so much.
> 
> (Also I wrote this in like 15 minutes so if there's ANY mistakes I'm so sorry. English is not my first language so please be nice my heart is fragile)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

They were already in bed when it hits him.

  
She was sitting on the bed with at least five of her nursing books around her and biting her pencil and her brows were frowned with the effort she was putting in concentrating on the books and the light from the bedside table lights made her look perfect.

  
She was the most perfect woman he has ever seen in his entire life.

  
And it’s when it hits him.

  
He just needs to marry her, as soon as possible.  
And it’s so overwhelming that he forgets how to breath for a moment.

  
They have been through so much together. Will’s disappearance, Bob’s death, Russian, Lonnie, and then surprised we had a kid you didn’t know and that kid is Jonathan and leaving Hawkins together.  
And then finally pure bliss.

  
Soon they would have the house for themselves because Will and Jane would be leaving for college and Jonathan was already living in New York with Nancy and going to NYU.

  
Inspired by Jonathan, Joyce joined nursing program of a community college close by and soon would be graduating.

  
And he was proud and happy for her.

  
“Hey, are you okay?”

  
He snapped out of his thoughts and stared right into her scared eyes and smiled.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
“You scared me there for a moment. I thought you were having a heart attack for a second.” She says checking his temperature. “Are you absolutely sure you are okay?”

  
“I was just thinking.” He mumbles.

  
“Oh, that’s a dangerous thing for you to do then.” She giggles and something and his chest flutter.

  
He might actually be having one, he doesn’t know anymore at this point.

  
“Marry me"

  
She freezes up for a few seconds and don’t seem to realize what he said.

  
“That’s it, I’m measuring your blood pressure.” 

  
She tried to move but he held her wrist.

  
“I’m fine, Joyce. I just… Marry me, please? Tomorrow we can go to courthouse and get married or we can wait or anything you want I just really want to marry you.”

  
“Where is all that coming from?”

  
“Just answer the question, Joyce” 

  
“Why do you want to do this now?”

  
He put his hands on her face and stared into her eyes.

  
“I just love you so much. All your little details, I love describing them, I love seeing them. I love the way you smile, I love your eyes… I love the way you love me. I mean, you and El saved my life. I haven’t much of good things in my life before you and her and the boys and I’m pretty I wouldn’t get any better if any of you had just came into my life. So Marry me, so I can make you happy as much as you make me every single second of every day.”

  
“If I say yes will you let me check you blood pressure?”

  
“Yes" he answered without having a second thought.

  
“Okay, then" she agreed and smiled softly. “And we can go the day after tomorrow, because tomorrow is March 8th and we are not getting married on international women’s day.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @julietsavvyer


End file.
